


Una multa para mi corazón

by MylovelyZiam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun es una ternurita, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Español | Spanish, M/M, Policia Wonho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylovelyZiam/pseuds/MylovelyZiam
Summary: Un nervioso chico que aparentaba no más de 18 años se encontraba en el asiento jugueteando con las mangas de su gran suéter rosa. Claramente estaba evitando su mirada y Hoseok no lo culpaba, mucha gente le decía que su atractiva apariencia y su gran físico intimidaban a la gente.—Buenas tardes joven, ¿sabe usted porque lo detuve?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Una multa para mi corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Poniendo mi granito de arena para la comunidad Wonkyun latina. Espero les guste <3

Era un día tranquilo para el oficial Lee, sólo había parado a dos autos en todo su turno como oficial de tránsito. Uno de ellos trato de excusar su uso del celular mientras iba conduciendo, diciendo que estaba programando una importante cita con su manicurista. Está de más decir que Hoseok no le perdono la multa a la adinerada mujer que amenazo con quitarle su trabajo. El oficial solo río y le deseo un buen día a la quejosa señora.

Ser oficial de tránsito no era lo que soñó cuando salió de la Academia de policía, su sueño era unirse a la unidad de crímenes especializados. Si demostraba que era bueno en cualquier unidad que lo colocarán en algún momento podrá ascender de puesto y convertir su sueño en realidad. Es por esto por lo que el Oficial Lee Hoseok se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio y pocas veces, por no decir nunca, perdonaba las ofensas de tránsito. Gracias a eso pudo llevarse un reconocimiento de más cantidad de multas otorgadas en un año, entregado por el mismísimo alcalde de la ciudad.

Al hacer su recorrido de rutina el policía observo a un auto que tenía una de sus luces traseras fundidas. El oficial inmediatamente encendió sus sirenas y le ordenó al conductor estacionarse al lado de la carretera. El conductor del auto obedeció y Hoseok estaciono su patrulla detrás de su auto.

Al bajarse de su patrulla, Hoseok se quitó sus lentes de sol y observo el viejo carro que parecía que pertenecía a algún adolescente o universitario con poco dinero. En sus cristales traseros tenía algunas estampitas de perritos y gatitos. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando se acercó al asiento del conductor.

Un nervioso chico que aparentaba no más de 18 años se encontraba en el asiento jugueteando con las mangas de su gran suéter rosa. Claramente estaba evitando su mirada y Hoseok no lo culpaba, mucha gente le decía que su atractiva apariencia y su gran físico intimidaban a la gente.

—Buenas tardes joven, ¿sabe usted porque lo detuve? —Pregunto Hoseok.

—N-no, oficial. —Contestó el chico tímidamente.

—Lo detuve porque tiene una de sus luces traseras fundidas. Usted puede tener un accidente, especialmente de noche, gracias a su descuido jovencito. —El pequeño abrió grande sus ojos como recordando algo y por primera vez lo miro a los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho oficial, mi Kihyun hyung me dijo lo mismo hace unos días, pero olvide cambiar las luces. —Dijo el menor haciendo un puchero. En su mente se estaba regañando a si mismo por ser tan olvidadizo, ahora llegaría tarde a su trabajo gracias al guapo policía.

—Permítame su licencia de conducir y sus papeles de registro por favor. —Pidió el oficial tratando de mantenerse profesional. La ternura del chico le hacía querer perdonarle todos sus pecados y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero lamentablemente Hoseok tenía que hacer cumplir la ley y hoy no sería la excepción.

El pelinegro le entregó sus papeles y cuando sus manos se tocaron por accidente el chico se disculpó tímidamente. Hoseok pretendió que no noto el rubor en las mejillas del pequeño y empezó a inspeccionar los documentos. El olvidadizo chico se llamaba Im Changkyun y tenía 19 años. Anoto la información en su libreta y le devolvió los documentos al menor quien miraba su celular preocupado.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Pregunto curioso Hoseok por la forma en que Changkyun miraba la hora con insistencia.

—Es que...voy tarde a mi trabajo en la floristería.

—Oh, lo siento. —Changkyun lo miro confundido. ¿Porque se disculpaba con él? A fin de cuentas, el oficial solo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo—. Te daré tu multa y te dejare ir.

Changkyun abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Multa? Lo máximo que el chico se esperaba era una advertencia del policía. Una multa haría que sus cuentas se desbalancearan. En especial para él siendo un estudiante universitario que paga renta, comida y sus estudios.

—¿Una multa? P-pero fue un accidente oficial, yo no lo olvide apropósito. Nunca quisiera causar un accidente y herir a otros por mi culpa. —El menor explicó rápidamente.

Hoseok lo miro con una ceja alzada, esa excusa la ha escuchado múltiples veces. No importa que tan lindo sea el chico, una falta es una falta y debe cumplir su castigo.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer mi trabajo. —Hoseok lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera con sus explicaciones. Los ojos de Changkyun se aguaron y bajo su mirada para que el mayor no lo notara.

—Está bien, —Murmuró el menor bajito.

Hoseok se alejó hacia su patrulla para escribir la multa. Durante su caminata dudaba en si debía regresar y consolar al pequeño. Tener un carácter fuerte era parte de su trabajo, pero eso no significaba que no sentía compasión hacía otros. No le gustaba hacer sentir mal a los demás, menos a alguien tan tierno como Changkyun.

Cuando regreso con la multa en la mano hacia el auto de Changkyun, escucho unos sollozos y pudo ver desde lejos como el chico se frotaba sus ojos con las mangas de su suéter rosa. El pecho de Hoseok se oprimió ante la imagen y decidió hacer algo que nunca había hecho en sus dos años como oficial de tránsito.

La multa fue rota por sus manos y los restos del papel guardados en su bolsillo. El oficial se acercó a la ventana del conductor y miro los ojos tristes del pequeño chico y su adorable puchero.

—¿Me puede dar mi multa? No quiero llegar tarde a mi trabajo.

Hoseok sonrió cuando Changkyun se cruzó de brazos y volteó su cara a la derecha con intención de evitar su mirada.

—¿Qué multa?

—¿Cómo que qué multa? —Changkyun volteó su cara indignado ante el tono divertido del policía—. La que usted-.

—Cambia tus luces, —Ordenó Hoseok lentamente como si estuviera hablando con un niño—. No quiero enterarme de que otro policía te detuvo por la misma razón, ¿Esta claro?

Changkyun asintió levemente aún sin entender porque no le daba su estúpida multa. Este policía estaba colmando su paciencia.

—Pero donde está mi-.

—No te preocupes, ve a tu trabajo que se te hace tarde. —Interrumpió Hoseok.

Una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en los labios del menor al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Hoseok le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó para volver a su patrulla, pero Changkyun lo detuvo.

—Oficial si alguna vez necesita flores, pase por mi trabajo y le daré un descuento. —Dijo el menor con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Hoseok se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de la cara del otro.

—Solo si me dejas regalarte las flores a ti.  
  


  
  


_10 meses después_

El timbre de la floristería _Kihyun’s Flowers_ sonó, indicando que un cliente se encontraba en la tienda. Changkyun dejó su regadera a un lado y salió a atender al cliente.

—Buenas tardes en que puedo-, —El hombre rubio de uniforme se volteó y Changkyun no pudo contener la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro.

—¿En que puedes ayudarme? Qué tal si aceptas una cena conmigo está noche precioso.

Changkyun corrió a los brazos de su novio luego de no haberlo visto por varios días. Su exigente trabajo como nuevo oficial en el área de crímenes requería mucho de su tiempo, lo que no les permitía a ambos verse con frecuencia. Changkyun también trabajaba y estudiaba toda la semana, pero a menudo se mandaban mensajes y compartían llamadas.

Changkyun se colgó como koala en el cuerpo de Hoseok y besó sus labios dulcemente. Hoseok envolvió sus brazos en su cintura y le devolvió el beso con fervor.

—Te extrañe mucho, mucho. —Dijo el menor al separarse de los labios del rubio.

—Yo te extrañe más lobito lindo.

—Te ves cansado hyung.

Changkyun acaricio con preocupación el rostro con ojeras de su novio. Su nuevo puesto incluía trabajar más horas y en horarios distintos. A el menor le inquietaba que su novio no descansara como debería, por lo apasionado que era con su trabajo.

—No te preocupes bebé, mañana tengo el día libre. Así que está noche podemos hacer cositas sucias. —Changkyun se ruborizo y evitó la mirada de su novio. A veces quería golpearlo por ser tan pervertido, pero recordaba que era policía y podía arrestarlo por agresión.

—Sólo si te portas bien, ahora bájame porque tengo que seguir trabajando, no quiero que Kihyun hyung me regañe.

Hoseok obedeció y antes de que el menor se fuera le dio una nalgada. Changkyun lo miro indignado y el mayor le guiño el ojo.

—Sólo es una probadita de lo que te espera en la noche cariño.

—Eres un pervertido Oficial Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi papá es policía y en sus comienzos daba muchas multas de transito y como Hoseok en la historia, recibió premios honoríficos por ello. De eso vino mi inspiración para la historia. Tal vez convierta esto en una serie, ya veremos.  
> Gracias por leer y espero lo hayan disfrutado <333


End file.
